International Police Exchange Program
by LadyValkryieRavenWolf
Summary: Officers from 15 Division are switching places with Texas Rangers from Company C. Some will find love while others find... Story currently on a vacation
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or Walker, Texas Rangers or any of their characters. I only own the storyline and my own characters.

A/N: this story has been floating in my head for a while now hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

15 Division Toronto, Canada

Parade Room…

Sam is standing in the back of the room talking to Oliver and Noel. Andy is at the front of the room with Traci, when Frank walks into the room.

Frank: Alright people settle down. I have some exciting news for everyone

Sam: your retiring?

Everyone starts laughing

Frank: very funny but no, two of our officers are leaving us for a while

Andy: Frank what's going on?

Frank: officers McNally and Swarek are going to Dallas, Texas for 3 months while two of their officers are coming here

Noel: wow that's exciting where will they be staying?

Frank: with a host family one of them has a 3 year old daughter

Traci: have you assigned who they are staying with yet?

Frank: no are you volunteering?

Traci: yeah if I can

Frank: alright see me after, along with Sam and Andy. We also need another person to give the other officer a place to stay. Peck/Diaz, Shaw/Nash, McNally/Swarek, Williams/Epstein. Serve, Protect and Don't Embarrass Me dismissed

The room breaks up and everyone leaves. Except for Andy, Sam, Traci and Frank

Andy: when do we leave?

Frank: end of the week

Sam: so what do we know about the police service were going to?

Frank: they are the Texas Rangers the best of the best in law enforcement in Texas. You'll be reporting to a Capt. Cordell Walker of Company C

Traci: Texas means farms, horses and horse shit

She breaks up laughing

Andy: shut up Traci

Andy shoves her

Sam: we should probably get going we have arrangements to make for when were gone

Frank: don't embarrass me please

They leave the room and head out on their shifts

Dallas Texas Company C of the Texas Rangers

Walker: alright we are doing an exchange program with the Toronto Police Department

Riley: what exactly does that mean?

Walker: two of their officers are coming here while you and Sidney are going there

Sidney: interesting

Alex comes into the office with an arrest warrant

Alex: Sidney and Riley here's your warrant Sonya Lancaster, wanted for the distribution of Crystal Meth

She hands Riley the warrant

Riley: we'll bring her in

Walker: be safe and good luck

Sidney: we will try

They leave the office and they head out to pick up Sonya

The corner of Watertown Ave and Washington St

Sonya is leaning against the wall of a convenience store

Riley: freeze Sonya your under arrest

Sonya pulls out her gun and fires at them. The Bullet hits Riley in the left shoulder

Sidney: drop it now

Sonya fires again and this time Riley shots her in the leg

Sidney: stay down, you are under arrest for mass distribution of Crystal Meth. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can be used

As she continues to read the suspect her Miranda Rights, Riley calls for an ambulance

911 Operator: what is your emergency?

Riley: this is Lt. Riley McKenna, Texas Ranger I need an ambulance on the corner of Watertown Ave and Washington St for a gun shot victim

911 Operator: one is on its way

Riley hangs up the phone

Sidney: how's your shoulder?

Riley: hurts like a son of a bitch, but I'll live

Sidney: unfortunately we have to call the captain

Riley: I know do you want to do it or should I?

Sidney: I'll do it, you go and watch her

Riley: you got it

Riley holds down Sonya while Sidney makes the call

Sonya: I was just standing there and you shot me. You have the wrong person

Riley: what about you shut up. It's called you have the right to remain silent I suggest you do so

Sonya kicks her leg up hitting Riley in the face causing her lip to start bleeding and swell

Sidney: we'll be waiting

She hangs up the phone and goes to assist Riley

Riley: you don't take her I am gonna knock her out

Sidney: alright the Captain is on his way

The ambulance pulls up

EMT: lt. you should have a doctor look at that?

Riley: yeah I will thanks, she also needs medical assistance

EMT: alirght but you need to go too

Walker and Trivette pull up

Walker: alright go to the hospital with the suspect and I'll talk to you later about this

Riley and Sidney head with the suspect over to County Hospital

County Hospital…

ER Doctor: what do we have here?

Sidney: gun shot wound to the upper left shoulder

ER Doctor: alright it looks like the bullet went right through so I am gonna stitch you up. Give you some pain meds and anti-biotics. You should come back in 6 weeks for a check up.

Riley: actually I am going out of town for a while

ER Doctor: that's alright I'll use dissolvable stitches and you can go to any emergency room. They will take care of it.

Riley: thank you

ER Doctor: I'll be right back

He leaves to go get the suture kit and a sling

Sidney: I think Walker said that our orders are back at your house

Riley: ok we can go there after we leave here

They finish at the hospital and they head back to the ranch

Black Rocks Ranch outside of Dallas, Texas

Alex is in the living room with Brooklyn

Riley: Brooklyn honey can you come here

Her daughter runs over to her

Riley: honey were going out of town for a while

Brooklyn: where we going?

Riley: Canada

Alex: are you staying with someone when you get there?

Sidney: for a while until we find our own place

Walker: either that or we can arrange for an apartment for you before you get there

Riley: that would be better I don't want to cause problems for them though

Walker: I'll call and make the arrangements

Riley: thank you

Walker: now about your shoulder

Riley: it won't happen again

Alex: you have her to worry about she already lost her father don't let her loose her mother too

Riley: I know that was the first time I have been shot since I joined the force

Sidney: I will take excellent care of them while we are gone no need to worry

Alex: she needs both of you

Riley: yes we know. When do we leave?

Walker: end of the week now you have paper work back at the office to get to

Riley: yes that I do. Brooklyn honey come give me a hug and kiss goodbye

Brooklyn goes over to her ma and gives her a hug and kiss. Afterwards Riley and Sidney head back to the office

In Toronto, Canada

The Black Penny…

Traci: are you excited?

Andy: yes and I also nervous. Don't know exactly what to expect

Traci: what about you and Sam?

Andy: we're partners and friends

Chris and Gail walk up to their table and they sit down

Chris: what are you guys talking about?

Traci: Sam and her and what they are going to do when they go down to Texas

Gail: or she could hook up with a hot Texas Ranger

Andy: Gail what is wrong with you?

Gail: I was just saying

Oliver walks over to the bar where Sam and Noel are sitting

Oliver: Sam are you excited?

Sam: what are you talking about?

Noel: going to Texas for 3 months with your rookie

Sam: no comment

Oliver: come on we all know you like her there's no denying it

Sam: I am going home see you guys later

He leaves the bar and heads out to the parking lot

Andy: I'll see you guys tomorrow

Andy follows Sam out the door

In the Parking Lot…

Andy: Sam wait up

Sam: what do you need?

Andy: a ride home would be nice

Sam: of course get in

Andy gets into the truck and they head for her apartment

Several days later…

Dallas, Texas

Riley, Sidney and Brooklyn are heading for the airport. Their bags already in the truck

Walker: come on ladies I'll give you a ride to the airport

Riley: just so we are clear no one I repeat no is to drive my truck. Go out and start it every week but that's it

Walker: alright we know now get in the truck so we can get you to the airport

They all get in and head for the Dallas International Airport

Dallas International Airport…

Brooklyn: bye aunt Alex and Uncle Walker

She gives them both hugs and goes to stand beside Sidney on the sidewalk. While Walker and Riley unload their bags onto a cart and hands the cart to an attendant

Alex: you behave and listen to your ma and your aunt Sidney

Brooklyn: ok

Walker: ladies make me proud and be safe

Riley: we will bye

Sidney: we'll call when we get there

She gives her aunt and uncle hugs and they head into the airport terminal

Inside the terminal…

Sidney: what gate are we supposed to be at?

Riley: 21A

Security: walkthrough

Riley, Sidney and Brooklyn walkthrough the metal detector

Security: all set ladies enjoy your flight

PA System: Flight 1392 to Toronto, Canada is now boarding at gate 21A

Riley: that's us

They head over to the gate

Attendant: enjoy your flight Rangers

Sidney: thank you

They all board their plane headed to Toronto

Toronto, Canada

Toronto International Airport…

Traci has driven Sam and Andy to the airport and they are saying their goodbyes

Andy: thank you so much for this Tracey

Traci: no problem call when you get there

Sam unloads their bags onto a cart

Sam: our flight is in 20 minutes we should get going

Andy: bye Trace

They both say goodbye and they go to find their flight

Flight 139 to Dallas, Texas

Andy: so who do we report to when we get there?

Sam: a Captain Cordell Walker at Company C

Andy: what are you thinking about?

Sam: about how the 3 months are gonna go and what we are going to be doing

Andy: I am excited but I also gonna miss Tracey and Leo and everyone

Sam: you'll be there all to soon with them again

Their plane takes off toward Dallas, Texas and a new adventure

Flight 1392 en route to Toronto, Canada

Brooklyn: mommy are we there yet?

Riley: almost sweetheart, Sidney who are we supposed to report to?

Sidney: a Staff Sergeant Frank Best. There is a rental car waiting for us at the airport with directions to our new digs

Riley: I am kind of glad we did the apartment for 3 months instead of a host family

Sidney: oh?

Riley: I don't like tripping over other people and their stuff

Sidney: that's true

Captain: we are making our descent into Toronto, please make sure your seats and trays are in an upright position and stay seated until the plane comes to a complete stop

The plane touches down and they are taxied to the gate

Sidney: are you ready for an all new adventure?

Riley: I guess I am

The plane comes to a complete stop and they get off

Airport Terminal…

Security: you seem lost how may I help you?

Riley: we're looking for the rental car place

Security: go down the stairs and it's on the left

Riley: thank you

They go down to the rental place

Enterprise Rental…

Clerk: may I help you?

Riley: reservation under McKenna

The clerk pulls up their reservation

Clerk: yes here it is. You have a dodge 3500 quad

Riley: yep

Clerk: your all paid for enjoy your stay in Toronto

Sidney: thank you

The clerk hands her the keys and they take their bags out to the truck

At the truck…

Riley: looks like my baby at home, oooh directions

Sidney: and some orders too, I guess we report tomorrow to 15 Division there is an onsite daycare

Riley: good she'll be close so I can check on her throughout the day

Sidney: we all set?

Riley: of course I am starving

Sidney: ok our apartment is on Water St. 193 Water St apartment 31

She pulls out of the airport parking lot and on to the main road

Riley: decent looking city a lot of parks for Brooklyn to play in

Sidney: that's good

2 ½ hours later they finally find their apartment building

It's 8pm when they turn on to Water St.

Riley: classy neighborhood

Sidney: that it is we are finally here after getting lost

They pull into the parking lot of the apartment building and they get out

Brooklyn: mommy I am tired and hungrey

Riley: I know baby

They grab their bags and they head to apartment 31. The apartment is a fully furnished 3 bedroom 2 bathroom with the fridge stocked.

Sidney: wow look at this place

Riley: where did all this food come from?

Sidney: there's a note too

The Note Reads…

Welcome to Toronto hope you enjoy your stay. The fridge is stocked and the apartment is furnished. Let me know if there is anything we can get for you to make your stay more comfortable

Sincerely,

Superintendent Ellen Peck

Riley: ok so who wants dinner?

Brooklyn: me

Sidney: how about some hamburgers?

Riley: that sounds good to me I am gonna take her and get her ready for bed while you start dinner

She takes her daughter to get ready for bed while Sidney makes dinner

1 hour later…

They have eaten dinner and Riley has put Brooklyn to bed and they are sitting down to have a beer and relax before bed

Riley: I wonder what well be wearing?

Sidney: probably what we normally wear. For you it's a button down shirt, jeans, sneakers and a cowboy hat. For me the same but cowboy boots.

Riley: do we have directions on how to get there?

Sidney: yeah we have to be there at 9am

Riley: ok so we should probably leave early since we got lost coming from the airport. I am gonna go and call Walker and let them know we got here and then it's time to hit the sack

Sidney: ok see you in the morning

She gets up and heads to her room while Riley makes the phone call

On the phone…

Walker: hello

Riley: Uncle Walker we are here

Walker: glad you made it safely

Riley: are they there yet?

Walker: not yet but we expect them soon

Riley: ok we are headed to bed now talk to you in a few days

Walker: alright bye

They hang up the phone and Riley heads to bed

Monday Morning 7 am…

Sidney, Riley and Brooklyn are all up and are leaving the house to head over to 15 Division

Sidney: where does the directions say to go?

Riley: go out and make a right?

Sidney leaves the parking lot and makes right onto the street. She proceeds to go down Water St. and makes a right onto the main road.

Sidney: uh this is a dead end, maybe we should try the GPS

Riley: ok

They type in the where they currently are and where they need to go and they head over to 15 Division

It's 8:30 am when they pull into the parking lot of 15 Division

15 Division…

Riley: the daycare center is over there

Brooklyn: will I see you today?

Riley: yes honey I'll come check on you later

She takes Brooklyn to the daycare center

At the Daycare Center…

Attendant: how may I help you?

Riley: I am Lt. Riley McKenna, this is Sgt. Sidney Cook and my daughter Brooklyn. She is enrolled here

Attendant: of course we have been expecting you welcome

Riley: thank you also I want to make it perfectly clear that on one but myself and Sgt. Cook here are the only people authorized to pick up my daughter and in case of an emergency as well

Attendant: of course

Brooklyn: bye mommy

Riley: be good baby I'll see you later

She gives her mommy a hug and then goes to play with the other children

Attendant: don't worry she's in good hands

Riley: thank you bye

They leave the daycare and they head into the station

15 Division Lobby…

Officer at the Desk: how may I help you?

Riley: Lt. McKenna and Sgt. Cook to see Staff Sergeant Best

Officer: one moment

He pages Best

Officer: he should be right with you

Best: Lt. McKenna and Sgt. Cook welcome to 15 Division please follow me

Parade Room…

Traci is sitting up front with Gail, Chris and Dov. Noel and Oliver in their usual spot at the back of the room.

Best: everyone settle down. Now I would like to introduce you all to two special guest. Lt. Riley McKenna and Sgt. Sidney Cook Texas Rangers from Company C in Dallas, Texas

Traci: could you tell us a little about yourselves?

Riley: sure I was born and raised in Dallas Texas, I am 27 years old and I have a 3 year old daughter Brooklyn. I have been a Texas Ranger for the past 5 years I started out at the Dallas Police Department before transferring over. My uncle is my boss and my best friend is my partner. Anything else you want to know ask me later

Sidney: I am 28 years old born and raised in Dallas, Texas and I was on the police force there before transferring over 3 years ago. We are the best of the best and look forward to working with you.

Best: anything else you want to ask them do it on your own time now Shaw your working with Lt. McKenna, Williams with Sgt. Cook, Peck/Epstein, and Nash/Diaz. Serve, Protect and Watch each other's backs dismissed.

The room breaks up except for Riley, Oliver, Noel and Sidney

Oliver: welcome to 15 Division

Riley: thank you and you can call me Riley I am not one for being formal

Oliver: I don't want to get into any trouble

Riley: if your training me you won't. Now the others have to use my title but your fine

Noel: don't you have uniforms?

Sidney: nope this is what we wear is that a problem?

Noel: not that I can see

Oliver: ok we are in 1509 today

Riley: lead they way

He grabs the keys and they head out to the parking lot leaving Noel and Sidney in the parade room

A/N: Let me know what you guys think in the little box below. Reviews are welcome hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Disclaimer I do not own Rookie Blue nor Walker, Texas Ranger nor any of the shows characters. I do how ever own the storyline and my own characters.

Dallas International Airport…

Flight 139 from Toronto, Canada has landed and they leaving the plane to find their bags

Andy: baggage terminal is down the stairs on the left

Sam: alright is someone meeting us here or do we need to find our own way

Andy: nope it looks like we have a ride

Trivette is standing by the exit with a sign saying McNally/Swarek. They make their way over to him

Sam: that's us

Trivette: Sergeant James Trivette Texas Ranger

Sam: officer Sam Swarek and officer Andy McNally nice to meet you Ranger

Trivette: same here

Andy: we need to grab our bags

Trivette: of course

Sam and Andy go over to the baggage terminal to collect their luggage

Andy: we're supposed report to a Capt. Cordell Walker?

Trivette: my partner and yes

They grab their bags and Jimmy leads them over to Walker's truck

Airport Parking Lot…

Trivette: so I am going to take you to where you'll be staying while you're here in Texas

Sam: that sounds fine

They load their bags in the back of the truck and Jimmy drives them over to Black Rocks Ranch

Black Rocks Ranch…

Alex: did they make it?

Walker: yes

Trivette drives down the long driveway and up to the house

Alex: they are here

They go out and meet their guests

Outside the house…

Andy: wow it's gorgeous here

Trivette: that it is

They get out of the truck

Walker: officers Swarek and McNally. I am Capt. Cordell Walker and this is my wife Alex Cahill-Walker welcome to Texas and our home

Andy: thank you for having us

Trivette: I'll leave you to it then. See you all tomorrow

Walker: yeah have a good night

Trivette gets in his red corvette and drives off down the driveway towards home. While the others go into the house with their bags

Inside the House…

Alex: I'll show you where your rooms are

Sam: thank you

Alex: while you're here please feel free to make yourselves at home and if you need anything please let us know

Walker: you'll have access to your own vehicle so you won't feel restricted to Trivette or myself

Alex walks into Riley's bedroom

Alex: Officer McNally this will be your room while you're here

Andy: wow really pretty and please call me Andy since we'll be living together for the next three months

Andy goes over to a picture of Riley and Brooklyn on the side table and picks it up

Alex: of course Andy it is then. That's our niece Riley and her daughter Brooklyn. They are the ones you switched places with

Sam: wow current kickboxing world champion

Walker: yeah that's her you guys would get along well with each other

Andy: do you use that in your daily job?

Walker: we try to bring them in peacefully but it doesn't always happen that way. You will also be dealing a lot with Alex. She is the Assistant District Attorney for Dallas/Ft. Worth Area.

Sam: good to know

They go down the hall to where Sam will be staying

Alex: officer Swarek you'll be staying here

Sam: thank you and it's Sam ma'm

Walker: in between your two rooms is a bathroom you'll both be sharing. Towels are in the middle closet. Let us know if there is anything you need.

Alex: we're headed out for dinner you are more than welcome to join us

Sam: you don't mind?

Walker: it'll give us a chance to show you the local hot spots and also let you know what to expect while you here

Andy: sounds good

Walker: bring your services weapons you never know what you might encounter out there

Andy and Sam go and grab their weapons and they all pile into Walker's truck and they head out to the Ft. Worth Stockyards

Ft. Worth Stock Yards…

CD's Bar and Grill…

CD: Alex and Walker the regular?

Alex: yeah CD the usual

CD: coming right up. Please come in and sit down

Sam: what's good here?

CD: I highly recommend the chili

Andy: that sounds good I'll have that with a mug of beer

Sam: the same

CD: can I see some ID please?

Andy: wow, I've never been carded before absolutely

She takes out her license and hands it to him

CD: thank you young lady. You two must be the ones who replaced my granddaughter and her partner

Andy: that would be us Officer Sam Swarek and Officer Andy McNally

CD: nice to meet you and welcome to Texas

Andy: you are?

CD: sorry CD Parker retired Texas Ranger, Riley's grandfather and Brooklyn's great grandfather and owner of this fine establishment

Their order comes up and he sets their food in front of them

Walker: we work on all kinds of cases that take us all over the state. We don't wear uniforms it's jeans and button down dress shirts and sneakers if you are comfortable or cowboy boots

Sam: do you wear Kevlar?

Walker: not usually no, but if you are more comfortable you are more than welcome to. We don't specially because we need to be able to move more freely

Andy: oh

She starts playing with her food

Sam: hey you'll be alright, I got your back

He gives her hand a reassuring squeeze but doesn't let go

Walker: Andy you'll be partnered with me for the first couple of weeks and Sam will be with Trivette. Then we'll switch and even some cases will all work on together

Andy: sounds good could you teach me some kickboxing just incase I need it?

Walker: sure headquarters has a gym we use regularly

Sam: it'll give you something to hit after the crap you went through recently

Andy: thanks so much for the reminder

Sam: sorry

They finish eating their dinner and they continue to talk about what they will be doing and what is required of them while they are working with the Texas Rangers

Back in Toronto things are heating up…

In the parking lot of 15 Division…

Oliver: so we're here

Riley: ok, where to first?

Oliver: while we normally ride around until a call comes in

Riley: sounds good to me

They get into 1509 and they leave the parking lot

Oliver: so do you mind me asking how you came to join law enforcement?

Riley: I don't mind at all. My dad and my grandpa were Texas Rangers and my uncle is a Texas Ranger. My dad was killed in the line of duty shortly before I graduated the police academy and my grandpa retired. It runs in my family and it was always something I wanted to do.

Oliver: that's some family legacy to follow wow. What happened to Brooklyn's father?

Riley is staring off out the window with silent tears falling, when the radio crackles to life

Dispatch: 1509 we have a home invasion in progress at 293 Lilac Court. Homeowner is home proceed with caution

Oliver: show us responding 1509 10-4

Riley flips the lights and sirens and they speed off in the direction of the address

Dispatch: beware of dog on the premises

Oliver: thank you

293 Lilac Court…

Riley: freeze

She draws her gun and points it at the suspect who proceeds to trip over his own two feet falling face first into a pile of cow shit

Oliver: wow god that's nasty, way to go man

Riley: stay down and put your hands behind your back don't move

The suspect does as he's told and she cuffs him

Riley: stand up and walk to the car

They start walking to the car and out of no where a really big German Sheppard comes running at them full speed

Riley: zit

She speaks German to the dog and he obeys and sits down

Oliver: wow that's impressive

Riley: I have a German Sheppard at home that responds to German commands

Noel and Sidney pull up and they get out of their car

Noel: wow what is that god awful smell?

Riley: they are doing some landscaping and our suspect tried to run. But of course did not get very far. Hence the smell

Sidney: did you pat him down?

Oliver: not yet. We were in the process of not being bitten

Noel: alright, why don't you guys go and talk to the home owner while we deal with smelly here

Oliver: alright

They walk over to where the home owner is and talk to her about what happened

Homeowner: thank you for responding so quickly

Oliver: it's our job ma'm now can you tell us what happened?

Homeowner: yes I came home and I was downstairs and I heard someone rummaging around upstairs. Storm was outside in the backyard. I went outside and called 911.

Riley: is there anything missing?

Homeowner: some of my jewelry that's it

Sidney walks over with a huge bag full of jewelry she took off the suspect when she patted him down

Sidney: ma'm does any of this belong to you?

Homeowner: some but the rest is not mine

Riley: alright if you could take out what is yours we need to borrow it for a short time to fill out a police report but we will get it back to you after we're done

Homeowner: of course

The homeowner goes through the bag of jewelry and she takes out what belongs to her and she sets them aside

Homeowner: all set

Riley: ok we'll get your things back to you very soon

They finish before heading back to the barn to do their paperwork

Back at the Barn…

Frank: Lt. can you come here please?

Riley: Oliver I'll be right back

Oliver: of course

She goes up to Frank's office

Frank's Office…

Frank: I'll just take a minute, your due for your recertify soon and your Capt said you could take them while you here

Riley: that's fine, I was wondering if you had a gym or work out facility?

Frank: yes on the other side of the locker rooms

Riley: thank you

Frank: that's all

She leaves and goes back to meet up with Oliver

Bull Pen…

Oliver: everything ok?

Riley: yeah, I just have to recertify while I am here. Now where are the forms we need to fill out for the recovered stolen items?

Oliver: they are right here do you need help filling them out?

Riley: no thank you they seem fairly straight forward

She begins filling them out when a prisoner Chris and Gail are bringing in makes processing him difficult and Riley gets caught up in the comfortation.

Gail: stop resisting sir

Suspect: get off of me

He elbows Gail in the face and he punches Chris in the stomach. Riley does a spinning back kick sending the suspect flying back into a desk behind him.

Riley: are you two alright?

Chris: yeah

Gail: holy crap where did you learn how to do that?

Riley: doesn't matter excuess me

She walks out of the bull pen and heads for the gym. Sidney and Noel walk into the station

Sidney: everything alright here?

Chris: it is now

He takes the prisoner back to a holding cell

Gail: we were just wondering where she learned how to do that move and if she could teach us it?

Sidney: her fian'ce taught her it along with her uncle. That would be something you would have to discuss with you Staff Sargent. Excuess me please

She goes to find Riley and the others go about their business


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Background on Riley McKenna

She is 27 years old, she was born to Elizabeth and Kieran McKenna in 1986 in Dallas, Texas. Riley is an only child, she lost her mother to breast cancer when she was a child. Her father, grandfather, aunt and uncle raised her. Her father was killed in the line of duty shortly before she graduated the police academy.

Riley has a 3 year old daughter Brooklyn. Brooklyn's dad was also killed in the line of duty. 2 years ago in a drug bust gone wrong. Jackson (Jinx) McKay and Riley were high school sweethearts and were engaged. He was heavily into kickboxing and mixed martial arts. Riley competes every year in the World Kick Boxing Championship, she also does charity events for Kickboxing and Rodeos to raise money for the Families of Dallas Police Officers Killed in the Line of Duty. She also loves to ride motorcycles Jinx set up a scholarship fund for Brooklyn before he died.

A/N: Background on Tristen Hunter

He is 29 years old, he was born and raised in Vancouver, British Colombia Canada in 1984. Tristen was born to Allison Hunter who was a single mother and he is an only child. He is a Detective with the Vancouver Police Department. He is transferring to 15 Division to Homicide. He loves to ride motorcycles and he loves children. He also has a German Sheppard named Ace.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Disclaimer I do not own Rookie Blue nor it's characters the same goes for Walker, Texas Ranger. I do however own the storyline and my own characters.

In the gym…

Riley is sitting on one of the exercise mats eating her lunch when Sidney walks in

Sidney: hey how are you doing?

Riley: I could be better. You know Oliver asked about Brooklyn's dad. And of course I said nothing

Sidney: I know you still can't talk about him without shutting down

Riley: I miss him so much and Brooklyn she misses him too just the other day she was asking for him

Sidney: the anniversary is coming up. 2 years ago

Riley: yeah also it's coming in a couple of months. The World Championships are you ready to train me?

Sidney: are you serious?

Riley: of course you're my best friend and my partner. I wouldn't have it any other way.

Sidney: where is it being held?

Riley: you'll never guess

Sidney: where?

Riley: here in 2 months, so we begin training tomorrow after work. We should get back to work before they come looking for us

They get up and head back to the bull pen to find the others

Meanwhile Back in Dallas…

Black Rocks Ranch…

Alex and Walker have gone to bed. Andy on the other hand is having a restless night. So she turns to no other than Sam.

Sam is sitting on in bed reading when Andy knocks on his door

Andy: hey what are you doing up?

Sam: reading Moby Dick and you?

Andy: to excited and nervous to sleep why Moby Dick?

Sam: longest book I could find. Do you want to come in?

Andy: do you mind?

Sam: of course not your always welcome

She walks in and sits down on the end of Sam's bed

Andy: aren't you nervous?

Sam: not really what are your concerns?

Andy: the no Kevlar kind of bothers me. But other than that I can't wait for what's in store for us

He grabs her hand and holds it

Sam: it's something new and exciting. I am wondering what they like to do on weekends?

Andy: I think I can answer that, I saw pictures in the living room. They participate in Rodeos, as in Riley and Walker ride bulls.

Sam: talk about living on the wild side

Andy: they also go to something I've never seen before. They are wearing really pretty dresses and are dancing in what looks like a circle

Sam: maybe you should ask them about it in the morning

Andy: I will can I stay in her tonight? I feel more safe when I am with you

Sam: of course come here

She lays down in front of him and they both go to sleep

It's the next morning…

Alex has already gone to work, Walker is in the kitchen when Sam and Andy walk in ready and rearing to go

Walker: all set?

Sam: yeah ready as we'll ever be

Walker throws Sam a set of car keys

Sam: what are these for?

Walker: so your not relaying on anyone while you're here to get around

Sam: thanks

Andy: where to first?

Walker: well were going to headquarters and see what case we're going to be working on today. Also Sam needs to meet up with Trivette. I love how your so eager to get the day started let's go

They leave the ranch and they head over to Ranger Headquarters

Ranger Headquarters…

Trivette is sitting at his desk when Walker, Sam and Andy walk through the door

Trivette: thank goodness you're here

Walker: what's up?

Trivette: we've got a body. The victim was found in a field on the other side of town

Walker: alright, McNally let's go. Trivette you and Sam move onto the next case

Trivette: alright

Walker: let's go

Andy and Walker leave and head over to the crime scene

Monarch Field West Dallas…

Walker: what do we have?

Officer: from the looks of it a white male approximate age 25-30, 260 lbs. no visible cause of death.

Walker: any identification found on the victim?

Officer: none so far, but we are still looking

Walker: murder weapon?

Officer: no

Andy: by the looks of it there's not much blood

Walker: meaning what?

Andy: he could have been killed some where else and dumped here. Did you find any finger prints?

Officer: still working on that

Walker: alright have the corner get the results to me ASAP and whatever else you find

Officer: sure thing Walker

They leave and head back to headquarters

9362 Dunn Ave…

Trivette and Sam are responding to an assault in progress

Trivette: sir stop where you are

Sam: put the gun down

Sam draws his weapon and aims it at the suspect

Suspect: that bitch is stepping out on me she deserves to die

Trivette: sir stop right now

The suspect raises his gun and pulls the trigger firing into the house. Sam shoots him in the shoulder. The man drops to the ground crying like a little baby. Trivette runs into the house to find the man's wife has been shot multiple times and is loosing blood fast and is barely hanging on.

Trivette: get him under control, I am calling an ambulance ma'm hang in there

He dials 911

911 Operator: what is your emergency?

Trivette: female approximately 34 years old multiply gunshot wounds. Loosing blood fast 9362 Dunn Ave.

911 Operator: an ambulance is on it's way

Sam: stay down sir

The man is struggling against Sam, but he's able to get him under control and cuffed

Trivette: put him in the back of the squad it just went from attempted murder to murder. She just died.

The ambulance pulls up

EMT: where is she?

Trivette: in the house. But she's gone passed away about 2 minutes before you got here

EMT: we'll take her in

Trivette: alright

Officer: we got this

Trivette: we'll be at headquarters taking care of him. Let us know if there is anything you need

Officer: that's fine

Trivette and Sam take their suspect back to headquarters to book him for the murder of his wife

Back at 15 Division…

Oliver and Riley are dealing with their own mess. Someone has hit an elderly woman while she was crossing the road

The intersection of Lakeshore Ave. and Watertown St.

Riley: ma'm did you see what kind of car hit you?

Woman: no I am sorry, it happened so fast

EMT: we really need to get her to the hospital

Oliver: Peck go with her, write down everything you hear, see, if she goes into surgery I want to know everything

Gail: alright

They load the victim in to the ambulance and Gail gets in and they go off to the hospital while Oliver and Riley try and figure out what happened

Riley: I'll have a couple of officers question witness to see if they saw anything unusual

Oliver: it's getting late, what time does the daycare center close?

Riley: shit, what time is it?

Oliver: it's 4:30

Riley calls Sidney and asks her to pick up Brooklyn for her

On the phone…

Sidney: Sgt. Cook

Riley: hey it's me, could you get her, I am kind of tied up

Sidney: of course do you know how long?

Riley: no this is a mess

Sidney: no problem see you later

Riley: thanks bye

She hangs up and they continue their search for witnesses

Back at 15 Division…

Sidney: I've got to go and get Brooklyn

Noel: of course, all that's left is paperwork and that we can do afterward

Sidney: ok

She goes to get Brooklyn at the daycare center

At the Daycare Center…

Attendant: Sgt. Cook

Sidney: she ready to go?

Attendant: yes Brooklyn honey it's time to go

Brooklyn comes running up to Sidney and she picks her up

Sidney: see you tomorrow?

Attendant: yes bye

They leave and head back to the station. On the way they walk right into someone

Tristen: Oh pardon me miss

Sidney: can I help you?

Tristen: I am looking for a Staff Sergeant Frank Best

Sidney: oh yes follow me

Tristen: I didn't catch your name?

Sidney: Sgt. Sidney Cook Texas Ranger and you are?

Tristen: Detective Tristen Hunter Homicide and who is this little one?

Brooklyn buries her face in Sidney's shoulder

Sidney: this little one is my niece Brooklyn McKenna. Now you wanted to see Staff Sergeant Best

Tristen: yes

She walks through the bull pen and up to Frank's office

Frank: Sgt. Cook what's up?

Sidney: he was looking for you, please excuse me

Tristen: nice to meet you both

Sidney: you too

She takes Brooklyn and goes to her desk and waits for Riley to return

Frank: Detective Hunter welcome to 15 Division

Tristen: it's good to be here thank you. We've got a really big case. Child Abductions and I am gonna need a fresh set of eyes on this one with me

Frank: of course we have a few visitors from another agency with us for a few months

Tristen: I just met one I assume?

Frank: yes, her partner is Lt. Riley McKenna also a Texas Ranger. She's right now out on a call but when she comes in I'll have her meet up with you

Tristen: that sounds fine, where can I set up?

Frank: there's an open conference room you can use follow me

They go to the conference room

3 Hours Later…

Riley and Oliver finally come back to the barn exhausted and no where close to finding a suspect in the hit and run of the elderly woman

Oliver: while that was a waste of time

Riley: what did Peck find out?

Oliver: oh shit I totally forgot about her

He calls her at the hospital and she reports in that the woman is going to be fine just a few cuts, scrapes and bruises. She is going to be released in the next hour. He gives Peck instructions' to give the woman a ride home and then she is free to leave as well.

Frank: Lt. I am reassigning you a high profile case. The person you will be working with is in the conference room.

Riley: what kind of case?

Frank: it's bad but I am sure you've seen all kinds

Riley: you said the conference room right?

Frank: yeah

Riley goes to the conference room to find Detective Tristen Hunter sitting there with boxes and stacks of folders and pictures scattered all over the table

Riley: uh

Tristen turns around and stares with his mouth wide open

Riley: pardon me I am Lt. Riley McKenna, Texas Ranger. I was told you needed assistance

Tristen: yeas Detective Tristen Hunter Homicide and I do. But it's late and we can get started in the morning

Riley: would you at least give me some idea of what were going to be working on?

Tristen: yes, two young girls were abducted from their homes and 6 weeks later were found dead. Sexually assaulted and brutally beaten

Riley turns around and runs out the door and into the ladies room. Where she begins dry heaving in the toilet, she then proceeds to slide down the wall and bursts into tears

In the Bull Pen…

Brooklyn: where's mommy?

Sidney: that's a good question honey

Frank and Noel are heading out of the door to go home and they pass Sidney and Brooklyn sitting there still.

Frank: go home it's late

Sidney: would love to but waiting on Riley

Frank: did you check the conference room? She went there to meet with the new detective?

Sidney: alright I'll check there good night

Noel: night guys

Oliver: I am headed out as well don't stay to late

Frank, Noel and Oliver leave the station and Riley comes out of the bathroom looking like crap.

Brooklyn: mommy

She gets off of Sidney's lap and runs to her mom's waiting arms

Riley: hey baby you ready to go home?

Tristen comes out of the conference room and takes in the scene before him

Brooklyn: yeah mommy let's go home

Riley: Detective have a good night

Tristen: she's yours?

Riley: yes, and we need to get home and eat it's almost her bed time good night

Riley, Sidney and Brooklyn head home for the night. While Tristen works on the case into the night

The next day 15 Division…

Riley drops Brooklyn off at daycare. Sidney and Riley head to the gym to work out before their shift

Gym…

Sidney: gear up

Riley puts her head gear and her gloves on and she and Sidney begin to spar

Riley: don't hold back

Sidney: you think I would hold anything back?

Riley: I would hope not

Gail comes walking into the gym. No one paying any attention to what they are doing nor where they are walking. Riley does a couple of spinning back kicks and on the last one she accidentally connects with the side of Gail's head and knocks her unconscious.

Sidney: OH SHIT! What did you do?

Riley: where did she come from?

Riley: no idea but let's no move her she may have a concussion or worse

Sidney: I am going to go get Frank and call an ambulance you stay with her

Riley: of course

Sidney leaves to go and get Frank and to call 911. While Riley stays with Gail who is unconscious on the floor. Tristen walks into the gym

Tristen: what happened here?

Riley: wrong place, wrong time

Frank comes running into the gym with Sidney behind him

Frank: Sgt. Cook explained what happened. The EMTs are on their way

Riley: she came out of no where

Frank: what were you doing?

Riley: training and it's on my own time

Frank: alright you'll have to fill out an incident report

Riley: that's fine

The EMTs come into the gym to assess Gail

EMT: where was she hit?

Riley: right side of her head

EMT: we're going to take her to St. Vic's just to be safe

Frank: Sgt. Cook you go with her and Lt. you have a report to fill out

Sidney: of course sir, I'll follow in my truck and meet you there

EMT: alright

They put Gail on a stretcher and they head to the hospital. Frank goes back to his office, while Riley and Tristen are awkwardly standing there

Tristen: training for what?

Riley: the Kickboxing World Championship coming up in 2 months. I am going to attempt to defend my title

Tristen: wow that's impressive

Riley: yeah, Brooklyn's dad got me into it and my uncle. They both have trained me in the past. I use it on a daily basis in my job back home

Tristen: wow tell me about Brooklyn's dad why isn't he in the picture?

Riley: it's a long story one for another time. Excuses me I have a report to go write

Tristen: alright, have dinner with me?

Riley: excuse me?

Tristen: have dinner with me on Friday night?

Riley: sure I've got to go

She turns around and tries to walk out the door and accidentally walks in to the wall instead

Tristen: walk much?

Riley: shut up

She leaves the gym and goes to her desk to fill out the report on Gail

At St. Vic's Hospital…

Doctor: what happened?

Sidney: she was accidentally kicked in the head

Doctor: while she has a minor concussion and will have a massive headache for a while when she wakes up. But other than that she should be fine

Sidney: thank you

The doctor walks away and Sidney gets to play the waiting game with Gail

5 Hours Later…

Gail has finally woken up. A little dazed as to what happened but biting at the bit to get back and talk to Riley

Gail: what happened?

Sidney: you were knocked out by Riley

Gail: how long was I out for?

Sidney: 5 hours they said you were free to go when you woke up

Gail: yes I want to get back and talk to Riley about something

Sidney: that's a bad idea

Gail: I just want to talk to her that's it

Sidney: alright lets go

They get her discharge papers and they head back to the barn

15 Division…

It's 2:00 pm when they get back to the barn…

Riley is at her desk working on some paperwork when Gail runs in and almost jumps on her

Riley: I see someone is feeling better

Gail: will you train me?

Sidney: never saw that one coming

Gail: huh?

Sidney: I was being sarcastic

Riley: that's a hell no

Gail: why?

Riley: did you just loose a some brain cells? The answer is still no

Gail: but I want to so why can't I?

Frank: you were just in the hospital so no

Riley: I use kickboxing in my everyday life. I've been doing this since I was 17 years old. Your not in the proper shape for it. My final answer is no sorry

Gail: I can get the superintendent to make you do it

Riley: do not threaten me. I am not one to piss off so back off Barbie. Before you get seriously hurt

Frank: that's enough ladies break it up

Gail stomps off in a huff, Traci and Noel are standing there with big grins on their faces

Sidney: wow that was insane

Riley: yeah it was we need to get some work done before we go home

Sidney: yes we do

They get back to work


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Disclaimer I do not own Rookie Blue or Walker, Texas Ranger nor any of the shows characters. I do however own the storyline and my own characters.

Several Days Later…

In Dallas Walker, Alex and Trivette are in the thick of things with a new designer drug that's just hit the streets. Called Dragon cut with Glass, Crystal Meth and Cocaine. Andy and Sam are trying to find out where it is coming into Texas from. Alex is working to try and get warrants.

A/N: I know nothing about illegal drugs nor what they can nor can not be mixed with.

Sam: ok I have an informant telling me he may know where this drug is coming in from

Walker:: that's good we need to put a stop to this quick. We've had 5 overdoses in the past 2 day and it's getting worse

Andy: I got the report on the body we had the other day. He o'ed on Dragon. So that makes 6 cases in the past 2 days. People are dropping like flies here

Sam: I am meeting this guy tonight. I should have something then

Walker: McNally I want you to work with Alex on getting those warrants

Andy: I can do that

She goes to Alex's office while the others get to work

Walker: where are you meeting him?

Sam: a warehouse over on 3rd St.

Walker: take McNally with you

Sam: alright

Trivette: I just got a new lead so I am gonna go and follow up on it

Walker: be careful we don't know what were dealing with here

Trivette: you got it

He leaves the office and goes to follow up on the lead

In Alex's Office…

Alex: so I noticed you and Sam are more than just friends?

Andy: it's complicated

Alex: how so?

Andy: well he's my training officer and it's kind of frowned up. I get cut loose when I get back so I guess it's not all that bad

Alex: I guess what they know can't hurt them right

Andy: how do you mean?

Alex: I see nothing

Andy: oh, I see ok. I wanted to ask you what the outfits you are wearing in the pictures in the living room

Alex: it's called regalia, Walker is 1/8 Cherokee Indian. We attend pow-wows on the reservation and throughout the southwest when we have free time and on weekends. We also do charity rodeos. We live a busy life but we love it.

Andy: I can see that

Sam comes into the office to get Andy so they can go and meet the informant

Sam: we should get going

Alex: that's fine next time I want to know how you too met

Andy: ok and it's really funny

Andy and Sam leave headquarters and prepare to meet the guy about some drugs

In the truck…

Sam: what were you two talking about?

Andy: the case

Sam: yeah ok. Now I was told to take backup with me and your it

Andy: alright what are we doing?

Sam: meeting my contact in 20 minutes at an abandoned warehouse on 3rd St

Andy: ready when you are

They drive to meet the informant

Abandoned Warehouse on 3rd St. …

They pull up to the outside of the warehouse and they get out of the truck. The guy is standing beside a big dumpster

Informant: are you Swarek?

Sam: yeah what do you have for us?

Informant: Dragon shipments are coming in through the Gulf of Mexico

Andy: what is the name of the boat?

Informant: Ghost Army

Sam: is that the only one? When are they coming in?

Informant: yes and two days. Over 2 tons of Dragon is scheduled to arrive

Andy: specific time?

Informant: between 2 am and 5 am

Sam: thank you for this information. Contact us if you find out anything else

Informant: yeah man

He leaves them standing there

Sam: that's a lot of drugs coming in.

Andy: yeah, now can we go and get something to eat I am starving?

Sam: of course how about CD's?

Andy: that sounds good

They get into the truck and they head over the Ft. Worth Stockyards

CD's Bar and Grill…

CD: Andy and Sam what can I get for you tonight?

Andy: cheeseburger, fries, and a cold beer

Sam: I'll have the same

CD: sure thing

Sam: are you going to tell me what you and Alex were talking about?

Andy: no not really

She leans over and plants a kiss on Sam's cheek and she gets up and goes to the dance floor and begins dancing. Some guy walks up to her and starts causing trouble

Man: wanna dance baby?

Andy: no thank you

Man: come on baby, shake it for me

Andy: please go away

She goes to walk away and he grabs her arm spinning her towards him

Man: come on you know you want to

Andy: I said let go of me

Sam gets up and tries to intervene when the guy slaps Andy across the face

Sam: your under arrest for assault on a police officer you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have a right to an attorney and if you can not afford an attorney one will be appointed for you with no charge to you. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you.

Man: I didn't do anything

Sam: put your hands behind your back

The man starts to fight against Sam and he knocks him to the ground and forces his hands behind his back and he cuffs him

CD: a unit is on it's way to pick up this trash. Andy honey are you alright?

Andy: could I get some ice please?

CD: of course coming right up

He goes to get her some ice

Sam: you can't go anywhere can you

Andy: apparently not

Officer: I'll take him

He hands the suspect off to the officer and CD returns with the ice for Andy and he hands it to her

Andy: thanks

CD: your meals will be right up

Sam: thanks

He sits back down with Andy and he turns her head to check her cheek

Andy: ouch that hurts

Sam: sorry

He leans forward and kisses the side of her mouth. CD comes out with their meals and sets them down in front of them

CD: if there's anything else you need don't hesitate to let me know

Andy: you got it

He walks away and they eat their dinner

Sam: after this case I want you to go out with me

Andy: ok, I'll do that

Sam: low profile though

Andy: absolutely

They hold hands and finish eating their dinner

2 Days Later…

Walker, Trivette, Sam and Andy are getting ready to take down the Dragon shipment coming into the Gulf of Mexico. Alex is finalizing the warrants for the bust.

Walker: alright were going to have 3 teams stationed here, here, and here

He points to 3 locations on the map in front of them

Trivette: quick and hopefully easy take down. The teams are myself, Walker and Swarek. McNally your with Swarek, Kevlar vests this time

Andy: thank you

Trivette: this is a high priority case so we do this right

Alex comes into the office with the final warrents

Alex: here the judge just signed the last one. They are all in order

Walker: good now we just have to sit and wait we leave in 10 minutes

Andy, Sam and Trivette put on their vests along with their jackets and they get ready to go

Alex: be careful all of you

Walker: we will, love you

He gives her a kiss and they leave for the Gulf of Mexico

Gulf of Mexico…

It's 3:30 am when the suspected drug boat comes chugging into port

Walker: on my count 1,2,3 now

Trivette: freeze Texas Rangers your all under arrest for drug trafficking

The teams move in and start placing the crew of the vessel Ghost Army under arrest. Walker finds in the hull of the boat what he is looking for

Walker: bingo

Trivette: that's a lot of Dragon, stopped before it hit the streets of Dallas.

Andy: it's probably worth approximately 2 million in street value and we just stopped it

Trivette: that's going to be taken to headquarters and put in lock up until these guys go to trial

Sam: we should probably get moving we have a long morning ahead of us

Andy: what do you need me to do?

Trivette: help move it to the back of the boat so it can be off loaded and taken back

Andy: you've got it

They work throughout the morning to get the confiscated drugs back to headquarters and into lockup


End file.
